


Martyr

by Screwtaepe



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screwtaepe/pseuds/Screwtaepe
Summary: Husk struggles with his feelings towards Alastor.
Relationships: Alastor & Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 56





	Martyr

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I plan to continue at some point or another. I honestly mainly wanted to finish it because I've had it in my Google Docs for a million years.

‘So it got to this point, huh? I don’t even understand myself. What was I thinking? Was I even thinking? This is a fucking mess… I’m a fucking mess. And I hate that bastard for it so much. But if I’m being perfectly honest with myself… It was my own fault. Like hell if I’d admit that though. For now that asshole’s responsible and that’s that. Besides, he could go fuck himself for all I care.’

“Ugh…” Husk groaned, his forehead in his hands as he stared down at the bar counter.

He felt like he was thinking about things more than he had in however how long it’s been. This was Hell, the concept of time was essentially nonexistent but he figured it had to be too many years too long. Regardless, the only time he took solace from his brain being a hapless mess of thoughts was whenever he drank himself under the table. Which, given his current location he decided to take advantage of it and do just that. Maybe this time he would forget about that red jackass, or at least that’s one of the many things he’d call Alastor. He hated how pathetic he felt to no end. At this point he thought there was no possible way he was even capable of having feelings like this, no, not after how long it had been but here he was. It was a cruel and horrible fact, but even he knew he couldn’t escape it. How could he expect to.

‘I’m in love with the goddamn Radio Demon…’ he thought with a long dragged out sigh. Husk looked down at the glass full of ice cubes in his hand and narrowed his eyes before tossing the glass away, shattering to the ground.

“Yeah, I’m definitely gonna need more than that… Fuck it.” He shrugged, downing two bottles, one right after the other. “Couldn’t possibly get worse than this, I guess.” He was wrong. It did.

Because at that very moment, just as if on cue, Alastor appeared. Speak of the god damn devil, am I right? With a violent tug to Husk’s cheek and reappearing on one of the bar stools, the Radio Demon suddenly broke out into laughter.

“Of course you fucking show up… I’m not even surprised…“ Husk grumbled while rubbing at his cheek. “Why are you laughing anyway, asshole?”

As immediate as his laughter had begun, it ceased. It was as if it never even happened to begin with. Alastor’s head then tilted slightly to the left and his eyelids lowered as he seemed to scan Husk’s face. Husk hated that Al would do that, just observe him. It made him feel like he was some sort of bug underneath a microscope. Of course, that was a metaphor but having it replay in his head made him think that it was stupid and that he wasn't a god damn bug. Without him even meaning to, it just became an internal argument with himself that was going on more than it probably should have. Ah, the debate of being a bug or not, the alcohol clearly hit him. In fact, it apparently hit him so much that he didn’t even realize Alastor had started talking to him. The only time he actually realized the Deer Demon was still there was when he saw a flash of red go by the corner of his eye.

“Wha-… What?” he muttered, raising an eyebrow and squinted to try to concentrate on Alastor, cutting the other demon off mid-sentence. Alastor stared with a mischievous smile for a moment then once again started laughing.

“Oh, Husker! You’re such a character! Already drowning away your sorrows and it isn’t even half past noon! Ahahaha!”

“You’re such a character… Bleh, bleh… Half past noon… Eh, go fuck yourself, asshole.” Husk mocked Al’s words and flipped him off afterwards. He didn’t want to deal with this guy’s bullshit right now but of course it was too much to ask for solitude.

“Oh, come on, old pal! Lighten up! Put a smile on your, hm, ever so charming face!” Alastor chuckled, adjusting his monocle before practically squishing his face against Husk’s. “How about I help you cheer up!”

“No.” Husk grumbled, waving his hand at the deer demon as if to shoo him away.

“What was that? You want me to? Ya don’t say? Alright then! Allow me to begin, ahem..” he cleared his throat, adjusting the collar of his coat jacket.

“I said ‘no’ you fu-“ Of course, Husk’s words went unheard as he was talked over.

“So! Do cats always land on their feet?”

“How should I know, you pr--“

“Let’s find out!”

Before Husk could say another word, Alastor had opened a hole in the ground right beneath the cat demon and watched as he fell through, turning his head, followed by his body, all the way around in the opposite direction to witness Husk falling a good four feet onto the hotel carpet.

“ARGH… FUCK!” Husk grunted, staying flat on the ground for a moment then rolling onto his side. “You son of a bitch… I’m going to kill you…” his words trailing off into a growled whisper.

“Hm, I guess they don’t always do!” Alastor laughed, grabbing Husk from the ground as if he were a rag doll and cradling him in his arms for a moment. “There, there, kitty cat! Are you alright?”

“Like you fucking care!” Husk snarled, pushing Al’s face away from him.

“You’re certainly in your good ol’ Husker spirit, so I’ll take that as a ‘yes’!” He cackled, dropping Husk onto the ground yet again.

“Urgh…! Would you cut that out?!”

“You know, I could... But will I? Hm, no! Don’t think so! But enough of that! Let’s move onto something new, shall we?” Alastor ecstatically snapped his fingers and danced around Husk, music kicking up out of nowhere as he began singing. “Ohhhhhh! You look so glum sitting there! With a vicious, unsightly glare! But my dear come with me! And I will show you what you neeeed! Y-“

The loud sound of multiple glasses shattering interrupted Alastor’s musical number, Husk standing once again behind the bar with the most unamused expression imaginable. From the looks of it, he had knocked over some glasses that were on the back counter. Good thing they had Niffty.

“Yeah, no. Enough of your shit musicals.” He muttered.

Alastor stood there, staring at Husk for a good moment when he materialized, in the same bar stool he had earlier. “I see, I see. You’re not a musical fan. I figured as much!”

“Gee, I wonder what gave that away?” Husk spoke with the heaviest sarcastic tone he could muster.

“Oh you know! Only your total lack of class and culture! But that’s not surprising at all!” Alastor laughed out.

Husk hated that because of his constant drinking, he’d grown an intolerance to the stuff. Not that it wouldn’t affect him, considering it had earlier, but it would wear off faster than he’d like it to and standing there at that very moment really made him wish that he could die all over again.

“Alright, yeah. You win. I’m going to my room.” Husk huffed, rolling his eyes and storming off.

Was this going to deter Alastor? No, no it wasn’t. Husk knew that himself but he was just so irritated that he didn’t even care or pay any mind that the Radio Demon was more or less skipping beside him. To think that he grew feelings for such an asshole. Man did it piss him off. At this point he was questioning if it was actually love and it was actually just that he had gas or something. I mean, it’s a similar feeling, isn’t it? Boy did he wish it was gas, at least then it’d come and go and he wouldn’t have to worry about feeling like an idiot. Well, maybe a little but it’d at least be better than having Alastor breathing down your neck.

Finally reaching his room and having been followed the entire way, Husk had whipped his head around to tell off the Radio Demon only to find him nowhere in sight.

"Okay… Welp, saves me the fucking trouble." He huffed, turning his attention back to the door. And as soon as he opened it, he was met with a loud "HELLO!" along with Alastor waving his arms in an exaggerated way and what sounded like microphone interference

"ARGH!" Husk screeched, covering his ears. "Al, what in the fuck?!"

Alastor only laughed, holding his stomach and pretending to wipe a tear away.

"Ah, that was definitely entertaining!" He chuckled.

"Ha ha ha…. Fuck you…" the cat demon muttered in response.

"Alright, Husker! I think I've had a good enough laugh for the day and I'll leave you be. Besides, I need rest myself!"

"That's nice. Now can you fuck off?"

"Sure, sure!" Alastor waved the other off, making his way out the door before abruptly halting the lifting up Husk's chin with his mic. "Do have a good night, my dear." He said in a deep... almost calm sort of tone, his eyelids lowered and his grin wide as ever.

It was moments like these that made Husk's heart skip a beat. He couldn't help but take in just how charming Alastor was and even… beautiful. Fuck, he hated it. He hated it all. It's almost as if the asshole did it on purpose. Which, he more than likely did. But here Husk was, falling deeper into the ever so unforgiving abyss of love.

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
